Behind The Scenes
by MrsRobHouchen24601
Summary: Christine Daae understudy Emilie Forster is in love with the Main Raoul, Elliot Ford, who also likes her. With a best friend in love with the Phantom, a Scheming alternate and battling her own stage fright, will Emilie and Elliot make them happen?


**Hello! So this is my new story, its based on the London Cast of Phantom Of The Opera! Though all my characters are fictional and not based on anyone, unlike my Les Miserables Fanfiction. I don't know how frequent updates are going to be because i have my GCSE's coming up in a few weeks, but I hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it. I'mm with any reviews postive or negative so plaes review, thank you! xxxx**

* * *

My feet hurt. Like a lot. I don't care how long it takes, I AM going to dance in those bloody pointe shoes again, even if it kills me, which what it feels like right now. "You struggling Isabella? The shouldn't have cast you as the Daae understudy if you couldn't dance on pointe." Magdalene gives her bitchy-sweet smile. Magdalene Aachen, the Christine Daae Alternate, resident bitch and Barbie. She sports the long, straight, bleach blonde hair, sea blue eyes and stick thin body, small boobs and tiny ass, a tall 5'7. The polar opposite to me, I have what you call dishwasher blonde hair, and its extremely thick, tumbling into curls. My eyes change from green to brown, and my boobs are so big that when I look down to the floor I can just about see my toes and when I jump up and down, they hit me in the face. My bum, well, it could give Kim Kardashian a run for her money but my actual stomach is tiny. I'm short and stocky. "Well, I just haven't practised in a while, my feet are just getting used to me being back on pointe." I bite back, my Welsh accent heavy in my words. Magdalene raises one of her perfectly tinted eyebrows and looks me up and down. Bitch. "Maggie." We both turn around to see the source of the voice, Elliot Ford. The god himself. His light brown messy hair that falls down to the middle of his forehead, those deep chocolate pools of what we usually call eyes. His toned, muscly body and his bum and thighs! Just... Wow! "Hey Baby!" Magdalene dotes to Elliot, cuddling up to him and using her long, french manicured fingers to play with his crisp, white shirt. "Me and the rest of the mains are going out for dinner, do you want to come?" He ask Magdalene as he wraps one of his arms around her ridiculously skinny waist. "You can bring your friend along," he smiles to me, "Sorry I didn't catch your name."  
"Oh um, Isabella Forster." Elliot extends his hand to me, "I'm Elliot, I play Raoul, you?" I touch hands with him, I feel something, like an electric shock. I know cheesy, but it was. Elliot and Magdalene look at me, questioning. Why they're looking at me like that. Oh, crap! I forgot to answer! "Oh um, I'm in the ensemble, but I understudy Christine." Elliot laughs lightly. "Nice, well would you like to come to dinner with us?" Elliot raises his eyebrows, Magdalene, on the other hand, sends me her "Look of death glare. "Oh no I'm fine, my roommate and I are just going to have a night in and order a take-out." I smile thankfully. Magdalene scoffs back at me "How could even have take outs? They're greasy and there for people who have nothing better to do than just to get fat and can't be arsed to cook." Did she just call me fat? Okay, let it go Isabella. Bitch. Elliot smiles to me. "Okay then, have fun with you take out. See you tomorrow, Issy." I smile unconsciously at the nickname I usually hate, but sounds amazing on his lips. "Thanks Elliot, bye."

* * *

"That bitch." I exclaim to my best friend and understudy Meg, Lucy Moreland. "Who?" Lucy questions me sitting down across from me on the train home. "Perfect Miss alternate bitch Magdalene Aachen."  
"Oh yeah, she's such a bitch."  
"She's just... Ah shit!" Before I even the finished my sentence the remains of my Caramel Macciato from Starbucks spills out of my cup and onto the table soaking me and slowly dripping onto Lucy. Lucy laughs at me "Only you Isabella, only you."  
"Hey are you okay?" I hear a concerned voice across from us. We both look up to see a man in his early 30's with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. He moves over to the seat next to Lucy and hands me one of those small packs of tissues. I nod him a thanks in return and try to make myself look reasonable, well as reasonable as anybody can with coffee spilt down their baby pink dress. "Hey I know you, your the guy who's playing the Phantom." Lucy expresses in a very high pitch that could give me a run for my money. The guy laughs, "Yeah, I'm Charlie, how about you guys?"  
"I'm Lucy, understudy Meg and this dipshit is Isabella, who you'll end up snogging once is a while."  
"What?"  
"She's understudy Christine." Lucy giggles. LUCY MORELAND! I know that teenage-like giggle, that's your "I really like you and I want you" giggle. That flirt! Charlie laughs again at at Lucy. "I thought I'd seen you somewhere before but I couldn't help but overhear you taking about Magdalene."  
"Oh yeah sorry..." Charlie interrupts me. "No its fine, She really is such a diva." Lucy turns even more towards Charlie. "I know right, who does she think she is, strutting around like she owns the place!"  
"We were practising the final lair and she turned round and said to me 'Just follow me I know what I'm doing.'" I snort loudly. "You're the one that's been in the show before, she should be following you." Before Charlie could responds the train calls at our stop. Me and Lucy stand up. Lucy beams her million dollar smile. "Well this our stop, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Once we reach our flat I immediately dump my bag next to the door and make a direct bee-line to my room to change out of my ruined dress. I change into a simple white tank top and Jack Wills sweat pants. I get rid of my make up and throw my hair up into a messy bun. By the time I reach the living room Lucy is already out there, looking exactly like me, but shorter, and skinnier, with chocolate brown hair. She's cuddling up to a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice-cream and catching up on the latest episode of Corrie. I slump down next to her. "You okay Luce?"  
"No! I want Charlie." She groans with a large spoonful of the chocolatey substance in her mouth. "Yeah I guessed that. But he's like 15 years older than you."  
"He's 31, Isabella!"  
"Your 22! It's still 9 years!"  
"Well at least I'm not going for a guy who has a girlfriend!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Oh come on Issy, I saw you drooling over Elliot!"  
"Don't you dare call me 'Issy', you know I hate it, I was named Isabella for a reason."  
"You didn't mind when Elliot called you it! You were like Garfield with Lasagne"  
"Was not!"  
"Was to!"  
"You are so childish"  
"Am not!"  
"Are to!"  
"Am not!" I stand up and stamp my foot on the floor screaming loudly. "And you call me childish."  
"Oh fuck off Lucy." I walk away before I can get even more angry. "Well at least I'm not a virgin." Lucy shouts to me. I stomp back to her, "Don't you dare pull that with me, just because you had sex before me doesn't mean you can bring it up at every argument we have! I will not defy my religion and parents wishes!" I storm back into my room and slam the door and do what any person would do. Dive onto my bed and scream into the pillow. I do not like Elliot. Yeah I could see him as a friend. And with the Charlie situation, I'm only looking out for Lucy, like any Best Friend would! And then she sunk so low to talk about my non-existent sex life! How dare she!

* * *

The ride to work the next morning was awkward to say the least, and to make it worse, Charlie was on the train. Where Lucy goes to sit opposite him, I sit in the booth across from them. "Whoa, what's wrong with you two?" Charlie questions us. Lucy sends me a dirty glare towards me before answering Charlie. "Somebody was being an overly protective best friend." I scoff, "And somebody doesn't know when to shut up." We stay silent for the rest of the train journey and while Charlie and Lucy went to Costa, I went straight to rehearsals. Immediately, I felt better just being there. Taylor Mars, an understudy Phantom, waves at me so I walk towards him. "Hey Taylor."  
"Hey, Isabella." He smiles at me politely. Then what arouse was a very awkward silence. "So, um listen Isabella, I was wondering whether after rehearsals, you would want to go out to dinner?"  
"Sure, why not." I nod. "Okay Isabella, I'll meet you outside at the end of rehearsals." He walks away to join another group as Ashleigh, the main Christine, comes to join me. "So you and Taylor, huh?" She wiggles her eyebrows. I laugh lightly "I don't know Ashleigh, maybe."  
"Well good for you Isabella. And you look lovely today by the way." I look down at my pale cream, tight lace V neck top with dark blue jeans and gold sandals. "Thank you Ash, you do too." We chat for a while and are joined by Charlie and Lucy, although we're still not speaking. When rehearsals started, the mains and their understudies were whisked away to start the "Top of The Opera House' parts. And I was paired with Taylor and Elliot! I had a 1 in 3 chance of getting Elliot, and I did. To top it all off I had Madgaline glaring daggers at me until it was time to break for lunch. In all fairness, I did have a good laugh with them. "How was your take out?" Elliot asks me with amusement plastered on his face. "We didn't have it."  
"What, why?"  
"Lucy and I had an argument and like the mature adult I am, I sulked in my room all night and haven't spoken to her since." Elliot exhales loudly and raises his eyebrows. "Wow! Um So you had nothing for dinner?"  
"Nope."  
"Breakfast?"  
"Who has time for breakfast?"  
"So you've had nothing since yesterday lunch?"  
"Well I had half a Caramel Macciato from Starbucks."  
"Only half?"  
"The other half spilled all over me, on the train." I explain my cheeks getting hotter and redder. Elliot grins, failing to hide his amusement. "You really are something Isabella Forster."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
"So because you haven't had anything to eat, care to come to Burger King with me?"  
"Won't your girlfriend mind?"  
"What girlfriend?"  
"Madgaline?" Elliot laughs loudly, tipping his head back. "Maggie? My girlfriend? No way! She's like a sister to me, her family is super close to mine." My eyes widen with embarrassment and my blush seems to spread all over mu face and onto my ears. "Well then, I'll take you up on lunch."  
"Okay, let me just get my jacket, and I'll be with you." I quickly run over to Lucy and grab her, pulling her away from Charlie. "Hey!" She exclaims to me. I pull her into the corner of the rehearsal room. "Major gossip." I whisper excitedly. "Oh, so you're talking to me now?" Lucy questions me sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "If I were Christian Grey, you'd be getting spanked for that!" I joke. "Oh my god! You watched it!"  
"Of course I did!"  
"What did you think of it?"  
"Majorly fucked up, but that Jamie Dornan is bloody fit!"  
" I know he is! And I'd like to see you try spanking me."  
"Don't give me an excuse Lucy Alexandra Moreland"  
"Using full names are we Isabella Louise Forster" Lucy raises one of her eyebrows.  
"Do you want to know what I'm going to tell you?" Lucy rolls her eyes again. "Of course I do."  
"Right so, basically, when I got here Taylor Jensen asked me on a date tonight that I accepted to. Then while practising with Elliot, we were talking about take out and then I told him about the coffee incident yesterday and then he asked me out for lunch, that's where I'm going now, and then I asked him about Madgaline and it turns out, she isn't his girlfriend, they're just close family friends." I spill out, without taking a breath. "No way!" Lucy exclaims. "Yeah." I nod vigorously. "Well Isabella, I've been asked out on a date with Charlie tonight."  
"Well look at us, both have dates tonight and..." Before I can finish Elliot strides over to us with his leather jacket on and his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "You ready Issy?"  
"Yeah sure am." As we walk out of the rehearsal room, I feel the heat of Madgaline glare. Who cares about her though. Elliot asked him out... To Burger King nonetheless, but still he asked me out.

* * *

So there we were, Elliot and I at Leicester Square's Burger King sipping on our cherry Cokes and devouring out 'Big Whopper and Chips which he insisted he paid for. "Isabella, there's one question I've wanted to ask you since we've met."  
"What have you wanted to ask?" There's a long pause as Elliot takes a large slurp of his drink. "Where are you from? I mean, I can't seem to place your accent." I laugh heartily at his question. "Well Elliot, I come from a small village in Wales, so my accent is Welsh" Elliot laughs, blushing slightly with embarrissment. "So Isabella, not changing the subject, but I heard that your going out with Taylor Jensen tonight." Elliot inquires before nibbling into one of his last chip. "That I am, Elliot, and how would you know this?" I questioning him. "Well, Isabella, Taylor is my housemate." My eyes widen and I make an understanding "Oh" sound. "Anyway, he's a lucky guy to be taking you out tonight."  
"Don't you mean I'm a lucky girl?"  
"Nope, he's definitely more lucky. I wish I'd gotten in sooner." He mutters. I gasp audibly. "What?"  
"I mean, Isabella, that I should of got in sooner. I really like you."  
"Listen, I'll go to the date tonight, and if it goes badly, I'll let you now." I give him a cheeky smirk. Elliot laughs and starts to put his jacket on, "Okay then Issy, come on we better be getting back. When we're walking back to theatre there was only one thing in my mind. ELLIOT LIKES ME! But what am I going to tell Taylor? Will this ruin their friendship? And then there's Madgaline, I know she likes Elliot, so what is she going to think? Am I over thinking this? I probably am. No you're not Isabella, you're going through who this would effect. Once we reach the theatre, I'm whisked away and stripped down to my white t-shirt bra and matching plain white female boxers, Ashleigh had pretty much the same as me. Madgaline on the other hand had a see through black lacy bra and a string up her ass. We were measured quickly and left alone to redress. It was at this time when Madgaline spoke up. "So Isabella, I saw you go out for lunch with Elliot earlier."  
"Yeah, so?  
"Just to warn you, he's mine."  
"You're not with him Madgaline."  
"But I will be. So you better watch you back, bitch, because I will bring down anyone who gets in my way." Madgaline warns me with bitchiness dripping from her voice. "Get a grip Madgaline, you have as much chance as getting with Elliot than I do getting the part of Javert in Les Miserables. It's never going to happen." Ashleigh interferes. I giggle at her joke, angering Madgaline even more. "You think its funny do you? Just you wait Isabella." Madgaline zips up her skirt and storms out. Ashleigh and I fall into a state of hysterics. "Well at least she only here 2 times a week and whenever I have days off ill." Ashleigh shrugs. "Ash, promise me one thing."  
"What, Isabella?"  
"Never get ill."  
"Okay, I promise." I try to say something but the giggles take over me again, and I can't seem to stop them.


End file.
